rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Everric Family/@comment-3436902-20150503040624
After a long ban, I still believe there is a serious curiousity with homoeroticisim that exists in this community. However, after a longer discussion than the actual ban. I suppose it would be in good taste to at least say, my intentions were not to grieve you with the previous comment, but merely to call attention to the fact that there is a strange abundance of shirtless men on this page. Personally, if that is what you are into, then by all means, follow your heart. But do take care that this exists in the same realm as other rpers, and with them, their creations. While this page may be an epicenter of smiley faced, good looking, and seemingly good-charactered young gentlemen, not all roleplays cater to this sort of lineup of sexually desireable persons. '' I'' might provide a personal example now, of what I'' ''view as an example of a more "lore friendly", more diversified, and less bicurious roleplay/roleplay family group, but it is more and more apparent that my opinion is undervalued. Therefore, Ill give an example from the broader world, one that others may view as less biased and more open to their personal views. Take the Lannisters, a family from George RR Martin's A Game of Thrones series, with which many of you are familiar. A perfect example of a family that, while having its knights in shining armor, has its fair share of "black sheep". The obvious example being Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf who is disdained by his father, he has no fighting prowess or obvious skills, but he is without a doubt the greatest mind among them. Still, you may not like Game of Thrones, or you may just think that that is such a blatant example of something that already kind of exists in your roleplay. Then i'd draw your attention to a less known character, Gurth, from the book Ivanhoe by Sir Walter Scott. Gurth, a servant of his liegelord Cedric The Saxon, serves little purpose and is not smart by any means, he has no looks or intelligence, he may be strong, but what use is that without anything else? But it is the fact that he is ignoble, or just lame or flat out stupid that allows Ivanhoe to be a good guy, this is niether bad nor good, it simply is a part of the story that must exist for it to exist. Not all your characters can or should be knights in shining armor. There again, im not sure Ivanhoe would be very keen to lying around in bed, wondering why he is not getting anyone else's attention. Which brings me to another, more festering boil that exists within roleplay, this obsession with anime-esque characters who are emotionally vulnerable or just strange. While that may work in Japanese cartoons, it would not have worked in 1420, Europe or Asia. No leader of men or son of a noble is going to keep his/her(damn our politically overcorrect age) job very long if someone else, someone more ambitious sees that weakness. Which brings up yet another thing, not every household, family, and clan in Gielinor can be Ambitious power seekers. Yes, if any one of these things is your goal, fine, I can't, nor should I be able to stop you. Heck, ill even contribute a character if you need another rper. But at least consider what I have said. I am truly sorry if I gave any offence with the previous missive.